Side by Side
by Trythisforever
Summary: A story about the realtionship between Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich. I'm not sure how this will develop...
1. Chapter 1

"Watch a movie?"

Mickey shook his head in a way that suggested he was utterly amused by this idea.

"You serious, Firecrotch?" He couldn't stop himself from laughing. It earned him a hard punch in his left arm.

"Fuck you, Mick." Ian muttered while blowing smoke into the air at the same time. They were lying side by side in the wet grass, with their shoulders touching. Mickey was fucking freezing his ass off, while at the same time Ian's skin felt strangely hot on his own.

"Why not? My family won't be home, so we could get hammered and high and have lots of sex." Ian seemed to be genuinely excited. Mickey still couldn't believe that Ian apparently wanted to spend all of his time with an ex-convict. He didn't complain, though, he loved to spend time with Ian as well - and not only when they were fucking. No, Mickey actually enjoyed doing things with the redhead more than he would ever admit.

"You know, last time someone invited me over to watch a movie I was 13 and lost my virginity." Mickey hadn't really intended to say that last part out loud and hoped that Ian hadn' t listened or would simply ignore this comment. Of course, when it came to Ian Gallagher, Mickey had learned pretty quickly, that hoping the guy wouldn't listen to his words or ignore one thing he was saying, was in vain.

"Is that the reason you don't wanna watch a movie with me? Cause you suffer from some first-time-trauma?" Ian started giggling. Mickey found it fucking irritating.

"Shut the fuck up, asshole. I never said I don't want to, did I? But you gotta admit it's a kinda desperate proposal."

Mickey sat up and looked down at Ian. His eyes were closed and his cheeks were all red from the cold air. Mickey couldn't take his eyes off of the redhead's freckles.

"Desperate?" Ian quietly replied.

Mickey could make out a certain bored tone in his voice which was a sure sign that Ian would nod off in a few minutes.

"Yeah, desperate like some retarded freshman who is convinced that it's a brilliant idea to watch a movie in order to get laid."

Ian chuckled. "Whatever, Mick. Who was your first then? Must have been a shitty

experience if you have such hard feelings about watching a movie."

Mickey didn't answer. He tried to be pissed at Ian Gallagher. Fortunately, Mickey didn't really remember all that much about the day it had happened. What he did recall was that at that age he had been determined to ignore "being gay". So when Jackie Donovan had asked him if he wanted to watch a movie at her house after school he had agreed. Mickey had had to picture a naked Johnny Depp to even get a hard on, but with Jackie screaming his name in her high-pitched voice -which had made Mickey want to puke right into her face- and the way her vagina had felt all uncomfortably slimy and too warm, it had been difficult to stay aroused. "Doesn't matter." He told Ian after a while, having forgotten about his refusal to speak. "You're right, it was completely shitty."

When Ian stayed silent, Mickey realized that he had eventually fallen asleep. Mickey thought Ian looked 5 years younger than himself when he was sleeping, even though Mickey was only a year and a half older. It made him wonder if everyone looked younger in their sleep. He also wondered if Ian knew how much he really meant to Mickey. He wondered if he was aware that Mickey would do anything to protect him. Or if he knew that Mickey would say yes to even the most stupid ideas Ian would come up with. Mickey wasn't planning on telling Ian those things. He just lay down beside him again and touched his face, wishing that Ian knew all of this anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

The next morning Ian got up early to catch Fiona alone in the kitchen, even though it was a Saturday and he was tired as hell. He had gotten home around 4 am after Mickey woke him up from his short nap by biting his ear.

"Hey handsome, you look awful." Fiona greeted him with a smirk and offered him a cup of coffee. "When did you get home?"

Ian shrugged his shoulders, knowing she would have his ass if he told her the truth. "Listen Fi...about tonight..." He hesitated, unsure of what he should tell her. They were all supposed to go to Kev's birthday party at the Alibi. He knew that everyone was looking forward to celebrate and Ian would have loved to go, but Mickey coming over to his house was a rare opportunity.

"Yeah?"

"I kinda reckoned I'd stay home?" He tried to sound like the decision was final, but it came out like a question. His sister looked more than incredulous. "What? Why?"

"Umm...I invited someone to come over." He said innocently. Suddenly he felt incredibly nervous. He knew that Fiona was totally okay with him being gay and all, but he had never really talked with her about anything that concerned his love life or his sexuality.

"Someone, huh? Like a date?" She raised her eyebrows and looked at him, but Ian was staring at his hands while he felt his cheeks burning. It wasn't like he was actually ashamed or anything, but having this conversation with Fiona was making him uncomfortable.

"Yeah." He replied quickly. "So is it alright then?"

"'Course." She smiled at him. "But you gotta do me a favor."

"What?" He asked cautiously. Doing Fiona a favor usually required a lot of effort and time. "You need to watch Liam. I was gonna drop him off at Sheila's, but since you'll be home anyway, I'd rather he stays with you." Ian was about to protest when Fiona added "Don't worry, I'll put him to bed before I leave and you just have to make sure he falls asleep at some point. He'll sleep through anything then." she added with a sly smile.

"Well, I guess you won't take no for an answer anyway, will you?"

"Nope, I won't." She came over to him and ruffled his hair. "At least I won't have to worry about you getting some girl pregnant."

Ian ignored her comment and got up from the table, looking for his jacket. "I'm gonna go do some shopping. You need anything?"

"Hell yeah, I need lots of things, but I don't think you could handle a Gallagher shopping list just yet."

Ian simply shook his head. He was amazed by how his sister managed to nourish a family of 6 with the few means they had. She was right, he wouldn't be able to do even the shopping. He had almost shut the door behind him, when he heard Fiona calling his name again. He turned around to face her and noticed she looked sort of disappointed, almost sad. He was going to ask her what was wrong, but she was the first to speak.

"Are you not even gonna tell me who he is?" She looked him right in the eye and unlike before, he didn't find it hard to return her look. In fact, he felt unable to look away.

"Umm..." was the only answer he could come up with at the moment. He honestly had not expected that question. He would have totally expected it from Lip, because they told each other everything, but not from Fiona.

"Don't always shut me out, Ian." She sounded exhausted, like she hadn't slept in days. "I get that you would rather talk with Lip about that kind of stuff, you guys have always been so close. But sometimes it feels like you're a stranger to me."

Ian was immediately reminded of the night he had told her he was gay and he could've sworn that she thought about it as well. He couldn't stand the way she looked at him. It was a look that contained so many emotions. Full of disappointment and frustration, but also love.

"I'm sorry, sis." he murmured. He was aware that it was a lame apology. He went over to where she was leaning on the kitchen counter and took her hand in his.

"Mickey Milkovich" He said after some time, because he knew he owed her that much. He knew that he could trust her, that she wouldn't judge him or Mickey and that she would keep this to herself. She nodded. "Okay." Then she pressed a kiss to his forehead.


End file.
